Forgotten: Alternate
by RiverSakina
Summary: Alternate version of Forgotten. Iason wakes up one morning and Riki is missing. Was it all a dream, or is his mongrel missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Ai No Kusabi world.**

 **I decided to post this separate because even I was getting confused.**

Slowly icy blue eyes opened and stared up at the canopy above his bed. The eyes blinked a single time then he tilted his head to the left to look at the bed. After a moment he turned his head to the other side and sat up as he continued to glance around the room.

"Good morning Master," Cal said with a bow once he was a few feet into the suite. "May I start your morning with anything particular?"

Quietly Iason stared at his furniture as if something was escaping both of them. "Prepare breakfast."

Cal bowed again once he received the order. "Yes Master," he said before turning and walking out.

It took his mind a moment longer to process everything around him. Finally he got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his day. Once finished he walked out of his room and headed for the dining hall.

He sat at the table and almost instantly was served his food. Quietly he ate his food as the young human began cleaning up around the kitchen.

Finally after eating half of the food Iason stood and headed for the door. Cal met him there and assisted with his coat, and he was off.

But there was something in the back of his mind that he could not shake. No matter what he did, nothing felt right…something was off. He would have to speak with Raoul and have a diagnostic ran on his brain later to ensure everything was working correctly.

…

"Everything is fine according to your results Iason," Raoul said as he looked over the results on the data slate before him. "Does something feel off?"

Iason stared up at the white light above him in the lab. "I feel as if something is missing. Perhaps it's that I woke up without Riki next to me," he mumbled.

A perfectly shaped eye brow rose up as he stared at his longtime friend. ""Riki"? Who is this "Riki" you speak of?"

"Amusing Raoul," Iason said as he slowly stood up. "I shall be off then to complete my work," he added as he walked towards the door to the lab. He stopped when Raoul grabbed his arm. "Remove your hand."

Raoul slowly released his grip. "Iason, be honest with me. Who is this "Riki" you speak of?"

He turned to the other with a confused look. "You know who he is, Raoul. I know the two of you will never get along, however I would expect you to remember my pet if only because you two are always at odds with one another."

Without another word the Syndicate Leader walked out of his friend's lab and headed towards his office. Silently he sat at his desk and tapped his computer until it became active. "Now my pet, where are you," he asked as he activated the tracking program.

Surprise hit him when it came up with no results. Again he attempted to track his pet to again get no results. "Riki," he growled. He was about to reach up and swipe the terminal off his desk when what Raoul said before sunk in.

Instantly Iason pulled up the registry system to see who all was registered to his house. He was shocked to see that he had no pet and only Cal was registered to him.

Slowly he leaned back in his chair as he continued to stare at the screen. After his mind calculated for a few minutes, he reached forward and picked up the hand held on his desk. He pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear.

" _Yes Master,"_ the voice asked on the other end almost immediately.

"Katze, I have a task for you. I have heard talk from other elites about a Ceres gang called "Bison" that I would like for you to look into. I want information on all of its members by tomorrow," he firmly ordered.

" _Of course. I will have it to you as soon as possible."_

"Good," he said as he ended the call. Again he sat silently trying to determine what might have happened to cause no one to know who Riki was. Even more so he wondered where his pet was now that he was free.

…

His breath caught in his throat. He hesitated, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the desk chair as he felt his body release the built up pressure. "Riki," he whispered as the seed spilled on his hand.

He waited a few moments while his body calmed down from the orgasm. "Where are you pet," he whispered as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He paused when he heard the chime of the door.

" _Master, Katze is here to speak with you,"_ Cal called out from the other side of the door.

Iason stared at the door for a moment before clearing his throat. "Thank you."

Cal froze when he heard the reply from his Master. Slowly he turned and walked towards Katze who was waiting in the foyer. "I...I think Master…" he paused and glanced at the hallway. "I'm not sure what to say."

"What's wrong kid," Katze asked as he stepped forward. "What did Master Iason say?"

"He said…"thank you"," he whispered.

Katze raised a brow at the statement. He glanced down at the file in his hand making him wonder what was going on. "This could be interesting."

They both looked up when they heard the sound of the door opening. "Cal, wine for myself and brandy for Katze," he said as he walked up and walked into the sitting room. "What did you find, Katze?"

The former furniture paused as he caught up with everything that occurred in the last 30 seconds. "Yes Lord Mink," Katze said as he followed the blond.

Iason sat down in the middle of one of the couches and crossed his legs. "Katze, please call me Iason."

Katze paused as he started to sit down. "I…Master…."

"What have you found on my request," he asked as Cal handed him the glass of wine. "Thank you Cal."

Cal hesitated before handing Katze his drink. "Is there anything else I can assist with, Master?"

He closed his eyes. "No, take the rest of the night, Cal."

"Take…night," Cal whispered, holding onto the tray tighter. "Master please."

Iason opened his eyes and glanced at the young man. "You have done nothing wrong. I will be going out after my meeting with Katze and will not need anything for the remaining of the night."

"Yes Master," Cal whispered as he slowly backed away.

Katze's eyes followed Cal as he walked away. "Master, may I ask if everything is alright? I know it's not my place to ask but I want…."

"Tell me about Bison."

He hesitated but opened the file and held it towards the elite. "Bison was a top gang in Ceres, however they disbanded about two years ago. Based on reports, there were only five members of the gang. Two of which are dead, one in Midas prison, one missing, and one still in Ceres."

Iason looked over the file. He quickly passed over the two dead mongrels and paused on the photo of Guy. He turned the file to face Katze. "This one's status?"

"Missing."

A faint smile appeared on his face but vanished after he turned the file back to himself. He flipped through the last pages and noticed no picture of Riki. "And the one still in Ceres?"

"He was once called Riki the Dark, but doesn't go by it anymore. He went from top dog in Ceres to nobody overnight. Word on the street is he had a mental break," Katze explained.

Iason closed the file and took a sip of his wine. "Thank you Katze, you are excused."

He wanted to say something but decided best not to. He picked up his untouched brandy and swallowed it in one gulp, then stood. "Have a good night my lord," he said with a bow before exiting the room.

Silently Iason sat for a moment, thinking about the limited information recovered on his pet. "You are in so much trouble, pet. I just may have to punish you when I find you," he whispered as he tossed the file on the table before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently I went crazy writing this. So much so that I put ((Continue)) in the middle and never came back to it LOL. No idea what was meant for there. Anyways, here is a distraction while I edit Chapter 10.**

 **Couple comments though:**

Unimportant – Welcome to AnK. Careful, some of these people bite.

Wraith – Update already ffs, worse than me.

Emilyclad – Ne vous inquiétez pas les compétences en Anglais, je suis mauvais en Français. Si mauvais que ce soit à partir de Google .

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original thought in this story.**

Quickly he walked into his bedroom once Katze had left the penthouse. He went to his closet and started looking over all of the outfits inside. He decided on the least elegant of them, a light blue outer coat to wear on top of the form fitting body suit.

As he walked he stripped out of his normal white one and tossed it on the bed. Once he was redressed, he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. After a minute his hair changed from blond to blue, matching that of a sapphire. The length also changed to be shorted by a few inches.

A final touch, Iason pulled some of the hair on either side of his head back and used a hair band to hold it back. This left some bangs to frame the front of his face but not be in his way.

Nodding in approval he walked out of the bedroom and to the front closest where Cal kept all of his cloaks. After a careful consideration, he grabbed a black one with a silver trim, and pulled it over his shoulders as he walked out of the penthouse.

Cal watched from around the corner, shocked. He waited for a moment as he debated what to do. He had never before seen his Master act so strange.

Taking a deep breath, he ran over to the communication terminal. He tapped through the list of names and finally pressed to dial Raoul's home terminal.

" _Lord Am's residence,"_ the young furniture on the other end answered softly.

"Jan, please…I need to speak with Lord Am."

Jan's eyes went wide as he fearfully looked around. _"Cal, do you know what you just said?"_

Cal nodded slowly. "I do, yes."

" _My Master is in his lab, he doesn't wish to be dist-"_

"Jan, please tell him it's regarding Master Iason. If he wishes to punish you, I will willingly take your punishment," Cal said quickly.

Slowly Jan nodded as he placed the call on hold. It was a few minutes before the call resumed and Raoul's face filled the screen. " _What do you want, furniture_."

Cal took a quick breath, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Am, however it's Master Iason-"

" _So my furniture said,"_ Raoul interrupted with irritation in his voice.

 _Oh screw it,_ Cal thought as he closed his eyes. "My Lord, Master Iason has just left the penthouse dressed as a sapphire. Moments ago Sir Katze was here, reporting on a gang that was formerly active in Ceres and Master stated that he would be going out once the meeting was over. Since returning from work, my Lord, Master Iason has been acting different."

Raoul stared at him with a static expression. _"Did he mention the name "Riki" before leaving?"_

Cal paused. To answer that he would have to admit he was listening to Iason's conversation, which would be grounds for punishment and possible termination. "Master didn't, however Sir Katze did."

Without warning Raoul ended the call causing Cal to tremble in fear.

…

The streets were full of drunks and people looking for good times, as well as people looking to take advantage of those people.

Iason walked down the streets looking at all of the different clubs. According to the file Katze provided, Riki was working at a club as security. His eyes danced over each sign, looking for one that might belong to an elite of any level.

In the end he found three possible locations. He had already checked one out and had no luck there. Now he was entering the second, his eyes looking around quickly. He was able to identify the security from his seat at the bar, but didn't see his pet anywhere.

With a sigh he paid for his drink and was about to stand when he heard a sound that made his system halt. A moan. And not just any moan, one that made his body react. He had heard dozens of moans, having to sit bored through multiple pet couplings, but there was only one that ever had this effect on him.

"Nugh."

The sound hit his ears and had him looking around frantically. One sound affecting him he could chalk up to a coincidence, but two meant something.

Finally he stopped looking, his eyes landing on the VIP section of the club where an Onyx sat laughing while a man straddled his left leg, facing away from all of the other guests. Every couple of seconds, while the Onyx talked to his guests, he would bounce his leg causing the person to moan.

"Sir is there anything else I can get you," the bartender asked.

Iason glanced at him then looked back at the Onyx. "Who is that person?"

The bartender followed his line of sight and stiffened. "That is our owner, Lord Mandrin."

Iason nodded slowly. "And does he always play with his pets in such a way? Seems rather below his rank."

"That man isn't his pet, Sir. That is Riki, one of the clubs employees," he explained.

When he heard the name, he tensed up a bit. He wanted more than anything to walk up to the Onyx and rip him apart, but knew that if he did, he would be arrested even though his status. One of the fundamental laws of Amoi set by Jupiter was that no elite could kill another.

Silently he watched as Riki leaned forward, his forehead resting on Mandrin's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as his vision adjusted so he could see his pet better. More rage filled his system when he noticed that Riki wasn't just sitting on the Onyx's leg, but instead he was sitting _on_ something that was going into his body.

"If I might say Sir, if you like what you see, you should be here tomorrow when Riki is working," the bartender said softly.

Iason stood and adjusted his cloak. "Perhaps," he said as he walked out of the club. He didn't want to leave his pet, but there was nothing he could do right now about it. He didn't even know if his beloved would remember him.

…

"Please," he begged barely above a whisper.

Mandrin stopped his conversation as he glanced down at his toy. "Do you need something, Riki?"

His body was shaking slightly as he tried to breath. "Please let me cum," he cried.

"You'll have to ask our guest."

Riki closed his eyes as he sat straight and tried to turn.

"No, you know how to ask correctly," Mandrin said as he bounced his leg again, this time a bit harder.

Instantly Riki hunched forward and let out a painful moan. Slowly he uncurled and started to lean back. He froze when his bound hands began pulling the rope that was wrapped around his manhood. He tried to adjust his body but this caused the dildo in his ass to move and go deeper, causing him to let out lewd sounds.

"You are quite the sadist my friend," the other Onyx laughed as they both watched the mongrel struggle.

"P-please may I..I cum," Riki asked as best he could.

The man smiled and leaned forward. "No."

Mandrin laughed when he saw the look on Riki's face. "Poor little Riki," he said as he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Riki's member, causing the mongrel to scream. "Wow, you are so hard. I don't think you could get any harder," he chuckled.

Riki cried out and tried to pull away. "Please stop…I…."

The Onyx smiled as he pulled the release tie on the rope binding the three appendages together.

Almost instantly Riki came, seed spilling all over his stomach. "Fu…I…." He closed his eyes as tears rolled into his hair.

…

Iason opened his eyes as the elevator stopped, doors opening to his floor.

"Iason."

"Good evening Raoul," Iason said as he stepped into the hallway. "Is there something I can assist you with this late?"

"Your hair, your dress…Iason, what is going on with you," Raoul asked after a moment of examining his friend.

Iason closed his eyes and smirked as he started down the hallway towards the penthouse. "Nothing is wrong, Raoul. I wanted a night out and did so."

Instantly Raoul was on his friends heals. "Iason, please allow me to scan your system again. I fear that the previous scan may have missed something," he said quickly. "I have everything ready in my lab for a second scan."

"I am fine Raoul, but thank you for your concern," he said as the door opened for him. As he walked into the penthouse he willed his hair to return to the platinum blond his body defaulted to. "Would you like a drink," he asked as he removed his cloak and draped it over a table.

Raoul hesitated as he looked around, noticing the furniture had not arrived to greet them. "Iason, please do not confuse my meaning. Jupitar reached out to me and requested I run a new scan for you with different parameters."

Iason sighed as he leaned on the bar. "There is no need. I know what the issue is, and I am working to correct it," he said as he sipped the wine he poured. "Now if you will please-"

"At least allow me to assist you. Iason, I'm your friend and I want to make sure you are alright," he said firmly.

Silently Iason swirled his wine as he pondered the idea of Raoul assisting him. Surely if things got out of hand, a second blondie would be useful. "Fine, be here tomorrow at sun down. And be dressed to blend in with common people."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this," Raoul asked as he followed Iason into the same club he had been at before. "This place is disgusting."

Iason sighed as he walked towards an empty table of towards a corner. "You are welcome to leave at any time, my friend," he said as he sat down. He scanned the room to see if his prize was present but didn't see any indication.

Raoul stared at the chair before he took his seat. He carefully made sure that his cloak covered the full chair. "This place seems like a –"

"Raoul," Iason warned. "You are here as a friend, not anything more. You are to remain silent and not voice your opinion," he said as the server walked up.

"Welcome back Sir," the man said with a smile.

He glanced at the young human and nodded slightly. "Two glasses of red wine," Iason said firmly, still looking around.

The man bowed. "If you are looking for _him_ , he will be out on the stage shortly," he said before walking away to get the drinks.

" _He_?"

"Silence," Iason warned.

Quietly Raoul looked away as the glasses were set before them. After taking a sip of the wine he looked back at his friend. "On a different note, _my friend_ , it is the opinion of our brothers that you should take a new pet as soon as possible. You have gone three years without one which makes all of us look bad."

Iason smiled before taking a sip of his wine. "I do agree, which is why I plan to have a pet before the night is over."

Raoul raised a brow to this statement. How would his colleague complete this task if they were not at a pet auction…unless he intended to make a privet purchase? "Ias-"

The lights went out as a person walked on the stage. "For your enjoyment tonight, Master Mandrin is welcoming any willing person to partake in tonight's events," the young man said before bowing and walking back off stage.

After a moment, the curtain raised to show three beings facing the audience, two males and one female, standing on the stage with no clothes on. All three turned around and got on their knees while someone else assisted each one of them in being attached to the stage by collars and ropes.

Iason narrowed his eyes when he saw his mongrel on the stage. Each time he moved, Iason was sure he heard a faint clicking sound. Slowly he stood up as he looked around for Mandrin in the crowd.

"Surely you're joking," Raoul spat.

This time the Blondie didn't reply as he made his way towards the stage. As he got closer he noticed someone had beat him to the stage, but lucky for the little human, was going towards the female.

Once on stage, he kneeled next to his pet. "Riki," he whispered softly. He looked into Riki's eyes and was surprised to see how empty they were, as if they looked right past him. "Riki my love," he repeated.

He waited a moment then looked over his pets' position. His eyes instantly flashed red when he saw the cord wrapped around Riki's member. Reaching forward, he released the cord from the locking mechanism on the stage. As well he broke the chain holding the collar to the stage.

Quickly he removed his cloak and used it to cover the mongrel. "Come my love," he whispered as he tried to pull his love up.

"Excuse you," a voice called from further back on the stage.

Iason looked up at the Onyx. "Yes?"

"I would request that you unhand my employee," he said firmly. "I do have security on hand but I would rather not call them in."

"Your _mongrel_ security team won't be enough to take me down, Mandrin," he said firmly as he stood. Without looking back he knew that Raoul was behind him. "I have full intention to leave with Riki regardless of what you may or may not want."

Silently the Onyx stood staring at the _Sapphire_ before him. He noted the second one but wasn't too concerned. "One-hundred million credits and he's all yours."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "That is outrageous for a used slut," he mumbled.

Turning, Iason glared at his friend. "Watch your tongue," he said firmly. He turned back to Mandrin and looked him right in the eye. "No, you will release him to me as a good will gesture in order to keep your position as well as your business."

The Onyx started laughing, holding his sides. "You sir, are funny. I've never heard such a bold _Sapphire_ in all of my life," he continued to laugh.

"Your establishment has retina scanners. I would advise you to use one on both myself and my colleague before you continue to think I'm joking," Iason said as he glanced down at Riki who had fallen to lay flat on the stage. The black eyes stared up at Iason though still showed no sign of knowing.

Clearing all emotion from his face, he snapped his fingers. Immediately the bartender Iason had been speaking with was on stage, holding a scanner.

Slowly he walked up to Iason and stood on his top-toes to take the scan. Immediately it kicked back a reply that had the young man shaking. "I'm sorry," he quickly blurted out as he bowed deeply at the waist.

"Scan my colleague as well," Iason ordered.

"Yes, my lord," he squeaked as he ran over to Raoul, who was standing on the ground instead of the stage. He quickly repeated the scan and wanted to scream when he saw the results. After all, two Blondies coming into a club like this and being in a situation like this was unheard of.

Mandrin rolled his eyes. "What does the scanner say, Zander," he ordered.

Afraid to speak, Zander ran over to the others side and showed him the results.

Iason wanted to take his turn at laughing when he said what little color the Onyx had drain from his face. "B..Blondies," he whispered. "You have to be kidding me."

"Alas we are not. Now, once again, I will be leaving with Riki," he said as he bent down to pick his beloved up with one arm. With the other he wrapped his cloak around the naked body, then adjusted to carry him bridal style. "Lucky for me, per Jupitar's decree, you are not able to own a mongrel thus you do not require payment for him," Iason said as he started down the steps of the stage.

After a second quick glance, Raoul followed close behind his friend as they left the club. "All of this for a mongrel," Raoul mumbled as he watched the young man be laid in the back seat of a hover car that had arrived at Iason's summon.

Iason turned to the other and shook his head slightly. "No, all of this for happiness," Iason replied softly. "Would you like a ride back to Eos or would you rather walk," he asked as he sat in the driver's seat.

Thirty minutes later, Iason carried his sleeping mongrel into the penthouse. At first when Cal ran up he wasn't sure what to do or say. "Welcome home, Master," he said with a bow.

"Prepare the bath in my room," Iason ordered as he walked deeper into the apartment.

"Yes Master. Would you also like a guest room prepared," Cal asked without thinking about it.

Iason paused and turned to the surprisingly bold furniture. "No," he said as he started towards his room. Once the door opened for him, he laid Riki on the bed. "Wake up now, Riki. You're home."

At the request Riki didn't move a muscle. His chest continued to raise and drop though, showing he was still breathing at the very least.

"Cal," he called when he heard the water turning on in his bathroom.

"Yes Master," Cal asked as he ran into the room. He was surprised to see the new person lying on his Masters bed.

Iason ran his hand down Riki's face and sighed. "This is Riki; he will be living with us as my new pet from now on. For the time, he is allowed full reign of the penthouse; he may go where ever he wants so long as he doesn't leave since he doesn't have a pet ring."

Cal looked over the man quietly. "As you order, Master."

…

Silently Cal walked around the penthouse, setting up for his Master to return for lunch. He was slightly surprised by the menu request since it was so different from the normal requests. Because of this strange modification, he had to rush to get the rest of the things he needed.

Stepping into the living room, he froze. In the middle of the room was Riki, wrapped up in only a sheet. He was staring blankly out the door leading to the balcony.

"Master Riki, is there anything I can get you," Cal asked softly. He waited for a few minutes and spoke again. "Master Riki?"

Finally Riki slowly turned to look at Cal, though his eyes were still empty. Slowly he looked away and stared at the doors again.

"Would you like to go outside," Cal asked as he walked over to the balcony doors. He slid the door opened and stood off to the side. "Master said you are to have no restrictions. Please go outside if you wish," he said with a bow.

Riki stayed still for a few moments. Taking one step at a time, he walked around the couch to the doors. "Ma..ster…" he whispered. Slowly he walked onto the balcony to look over the city and sat down on the ground even as the sheet slipped around him, revealing some marks on his skin.

"If you need anything Master Riki, please ask," Cal said after seeing the marks. He stopped when he heard the chime signal. "Welcome home Master," he said as he ran to the door.

Iason nodded as Raoul walked in behind him. "Wine Cal," he ordered. "I believe Orphe was speaking about this the other day," he said as his friend entered the apartment.

The other Blondie chuckled. "He requested if I could create a female version for him," Raoul said as he removed his cloak. "He doesn't seem to understand that it's still up in the air as to if one can be or not," he mumbled.

"Understandable," Iason said as he accepted the wine from Cal. "Has Riki asked for anything," he asked softly.

He glanced over his shoulder at the balcony. "Nothing Master. Master Riki is sitting out on the balcony."

" _Master_ Riki," Raoul snapped. "You're joking, right?"

Iason ignored his friend and walked towards the balcony. "Riki," he said as he walked out into the open air. "My love," he whispered as he kneeled next to his beloved. He closed his eyes for a moment when he saw the empty stare.

Looking down his pet's body, he froze. Carefully he pealed back the sheet and stared at the marks and bruises covering the tanned skin. "Raoul."

"Yes Iason," the biochemist asked as he walked up. "I don't recall such marks on its body last night. Have you been training your new toy?"

He glared at his friend for a brief moment. "It appears someone was trying to hide these marks. I would like a healing chamber session for him, Raoul. I know you have one in your lab, if you would oblige."

"Iason, be honest with me. Why have you taken this mongrel? Why have you brought him here of all places, and are doting on him," Raoul asked before sipping his wine.

He had to think about how to answer the question. It was beyond clear that no one remembered the battles he went through to keep Riki. If he tried to defend with them, it may turn out bad for him. "When he holds a conversation with me, I will answer that question for you. For the time though, I would like his health maintained."

"Mas..ter…" Riki whispered, closing his eyes. He fell sideways into Iason's waiting arms.

Iason caught his beloved and smiled as he covered him with the sheet. "Yes my love, I'm here," he whispered so only Riki could hear the words. "I love you Riki."

Waiting a few seconds, he stood, picking up the sleeping mongrel in the process. "Let me put him to bed, and we will have lunch."

Cal swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Master. Because of the menu change, lunch isn't ready yet. I understand if you wish to puni-"

Iason turned and started towards his room. "Billiards while we wait then, Raoul," he asked as he passed his friend. "Cal, return to the previous menu as Riki will not be joining at this time." With that he kept walking, entering the master bedroom.

Carefully he placed Riki back on the bed and kissed his lips. "Please come back to me, Riki. I'm not sure how long I can go on without you," he whispered as he stared at the sleeping man. Turning he walked out of the room. "Apologies, Raoul."

Raoul looked up from his spot on the couch. "Would you at least tell me your intent? I don't want to waste time taking care of him if you are just going to get rid of him when your fancy is done," Raoul said as he swirled his wine glass. "What brand is this?"

"You would have to ask Cal, I don't know what's in my wine collection these days," Iason mumbled as he sat down. "I plan to keep hold of Riki for a long time to come."

The other was silent as he stared into the wine in his glass. "I feel as though I might be missing something. But I will honor your request. Bring it to my lab tomorrow and I will run a chamber round for you."

…

As gently as possible, Iason placed the sleeping Mongrel in the healing chamber and allowed the door to close. He watched silently as liquid filled to cover the others body before he walked over to Raoul. "Thank you again, Raoul."

"I still want the answer to my question," Raoul said as he tapped on the screen a few times. "I see no reason you cannot answer the question now."

Iason chuckled as he sat down. "If I said now, you would believe I was crazy."

He sighed as he looked over the screen. "And if I said I believe you are crazy now?"

They both froze when they heard Riki screaming. Instantly Iason launched at the healing chamber and pressed the emergency release button. "Riki," he called when it started to open.

"Ias…n…Ia…n," Riki cried as he held his head.

"I'm here," he whispered as he pulled the other close, not caring as his clothes got soaked with the remaining fluid. "You're all right, Riki. I have you," he whispered when he felt Riki trembling in his arms.

Riki used all his strength to grip Iason's arm. "Help me," he cried. "Please."

He was surprised to hear his pet speaking in such a way. "You are safe with me."

"Hurts," he cried.

"What hurts my love?"

"My...my head," he panted before he closed his eyes. After a moment, the body in his arms went limp.

"Raoul," Iason called out.

Silently Raoul checked Riki's neck for a pulse. "He's fine; just passed out. Lay him back down and we will continue."

Iason was hesitant. Riki had woken up long enough to ask for help as if this was hurting him. "No, I'll heal him the old way," he said as he picked up Riki.

"You do recall that can take days, correct?"

"I'm aware, Raoul. Thank you anyways," Iason replied as he carefully wrapped his love in the sheet again before walking out of the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Riki was sprawled out on the bed as Iason rubbed the ointment onto his body. He paid close attention, running over spots twice to make sure he got them all.

"My pet," he whispered as he kissed Riki's lips. "Please wake for me soon."

After a few moments he covered his pet and stood. Without a word he turned and exited the room and entered his home office.

As the door slid close, Riki's eyes slowly fluttered open. With half opened eyes he glanced around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. Carefully he sat up as pain shot through his body. When it did he lay back down and closed his eyes tight. "Fuck," he whispered. "Damn it."

Quietly he looked around the room again. He noted that the décor didn't match what he was used to. He closed his eyes as tears started falling from his eyes. Had Mandrin passed him off to another one of his friends?

He tried to roll over but it just made his body hurt everywhere. "Just kill me," he cried to no one.

After a few deep breaths he sat up again and froze. Slowly he slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He stopped when he realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. Carefully he reached out and grabbed the sheet. "I feel dizzy now," he mumbled as he tried not to fall over.

"I want my freedom back," he cried as he tried to stand but fell back on the bed. "Someone just kill me." He froze when the door slid open.

Cal froze as he glanced at Riki. "Good afternoon Master Riki," Cal said with a bow. "Is there anything I can get you? Master has been waiting for you to waken," he said softly.

Riki carefully wrapped the blanket around his lower half. "Where am I? Who is your Master? And…where is Master Mandrin?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know who this is. Allow me a moment to recover my Master," Cal said with a bow before stepping out of the room. He ran to the office and knocked on the door. "Master," Cal called out. "Master, your guest has awoken."

The sound of things breaking and crashing made Cal jumped. The door quickly opened revealing a disheveled Iason. "Say that again?"

Cal stepped back quickly. "He's woken up," Cal squeaked.

A small smile appeared on Iason's face as he walked into the hallway and to his room. "Riki," Iason called happily.

Riki looked up at Iason with soft eyes. "So are you my temporary Master?"

Iason looked down at Riki who had the sheet barely covering his lower half. "Temporary?"

He nodded slowly which caused him to flinch. He curled inward a bit. "Master…Mandrin lends me out to his friends," he explained softly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what Master promised you I would do, but please…I'm in some real pain here. You can do whatever you want, just please don't make me move."

Silently Iason reached out his right hand to cup Riki's face. "I won't let anything happen to you, Riki. The cream I put on your body earlier should help you heal."

"Why do you care so much about me," Riki whispered. He had noticed the oily residue on his body but thought it was something _else_ and didn't want to think too much about it. "Master will just hurt me again anyways."

"You will never return to that…" Iason growled as he stared into Riki's eyes. " _Never_ mention that _thing_ again," he added.

Quietly Riki tilted his head into the hand as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Why do you care?"

Iason kissed his beloveds forehead. "You are mine, Riki. I will do anything to protect you," he said as he kissed Riki's lips.

Surprised, Riki pushed back and fell back on the bed. "Ow," he moaned when he hit the bed. "What the hell is going on with my life," he cried. "First I get my ass kicked and get amnesia, then I become a fucking slave, and now I'm getting kissed by an elite."

"Blondie," Iason corrected as he sat on the bed next to Riki, careful to fix the blanket.

He moaned again as he closed his eyes, choking out a sob. "Someone kill me please," he cried out.

"That's not nice my pet," Iason replied.

"Pet?" he asked as he opened his eyes to look at the other.

Iason smiled as he reached back to play with Riki's hair. "Don't think anything of it, my love."

Riki closed his eyes as his head started to hurt. "I need a nap, my heads spinning."

"I will have Cal bring in medicine and lunch for you. You haven't eaten anything in the last few days," Iason said as he stood. "Rest for now."

"Why me," Riki whispered as he opened his eyes and stared at the floor. "Why do you want me?"

This time Iason closed his eyes before answering. "We will speak later," he said as he exited the room. "Cal," he called.

Quickly Cal darted down the hallway to stand before his master. "Yes Master Iason?"

"Bring Riki food. Something that will be easy on his stomach," he said as he started towards his office again. "Something for his head as well. He said his head was hurting."

"Yes Master," Cal said with a bow. "Would you like anything to eat as well?"

Iason closed his eyes as he thought about it. "Actually, prepare some food and have it set in the dining area. Before you server, please assist Riki in getting dressed in something loose that won't hurt him and lead him to the table." Slowly he turned and looked back at the door. "He might fuss a bit so please take him some pain medication before trying to get him dressed," he added before he walked to his home office to continue working.

Cal stood silent for a moment as he stared at the spot his Master had just occupied in the hallway. Slowly he looked around. It was a first for him to hear the Blondie say "please" to someone other than a fellow Elite. Even more twice in one conversation made his head spin.

Slowly Cal turned and walked towards the hallway bathroom. Once in there, he grabbed some medicine for the guest and walked to the Master bedroom. "Master Riki, excuse me," Cal called out as he pushed the button for the door to open.

Riki glanced up from the bed, hidden in the blankets. "What do you want," he whispered quickly.

"Master Iason requested I bring you some medicine as well as prepare you for some lunch," Cal said as he set the small container on the night stand next to Riki. "This medicine will help with the pain. I'll be back in a few minutes to assist you with getting ready for lunch," he said with a slight bow before turning to leave to start on lunch.

He stared at the medicine cup for a moment. He didn't want anything from this man. It all seemed like a giant trap, and that the moment he stepped across the line, Mandrin would swoop in and punish him.

Slowly he wrapped up in the blankets and hid once again on the bed. It wasn't worth the risk. If anything, sleep was a much better option compared to punishment.

The issue was that now he needed to figure out where he stood in the world. Was this new person really his new master? Or was Mandrin going to come after him any minute.

"Shit," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I want to go home," he cried as he fell asleep in his nest of blankets.

…

Iason sat in his chair, his left pointer finger resting against his closed lips. His mind raced with thoughts as he tried to decide where to go from there.

Memories flooded his mind of how he had treated Riki. Their relationship seemed to be built on hatred with a small touch of love.

But now, he had the option to change that. His little mongrel was already damaged seemingly beyond repair, but he might be able to save him. Their relationship would have to be a little different, but it could work.

He paused mid thought when he felt his body reacting to the images in his mind. "Damn," he mumbled as he winced. He could feel his erection building again. "Riki…" he whispered. "I need you back so I can relieve us both," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

He needed to calm himself down. He needed to get past getting aroused by the site and memories of his love.

"Well, he is in my bed after all," Iason said softly as he stood. He exited the office and headed to the kitchen. "Cal, what is your time estimate for lunch?"

Cal jumped when he heard Iason's voice. He turned on his heels to look at the Blondie. "I'm sorry Master. Lunch should be ready within the next hour," he said hesitantly.

Iason smiled inside, thinking about everything he could do in an hour. "If it takes you longer, that's fine," Iason said as he turned and walked towards his room.

Quietly he slipped into the room and smiled at the mound in his bed. Iason reached to his side to turn the lights down. He didn't need them on since he could see in the dark anyways.

He stepped up to the side of the bed. On his way, he stripped out of the clothing he wore so he only had his body suite on. Slowly he crawled onto the bed and wrapped his body around the pet.

Riki winced when he felt the pressure on his body. "Ow," he cried out. "Get off me."

Iason chuckled as he rolled onto his back. He watched while Riki detangled himself. "Has the medicine not taken effect yet?" Quietly he glanced over at the table and noticed it was still full. "Riki," Iason growled.

"I don't want anything from you," he said as he crawled towards the head of the bed.

The blond sat up and watched the mongrel. He watched the other try to shield his body from wondering eyes. "Riki, take your medicine. I want you to recover your strength and not be in pain," he explained.

"I don't trust you! I don't even know you or what you want with me," Riki yelled. He paused, scared of what was going to happen next. He had just raised his voice to a Blondie…he didn't want to think about what would happen.

Iason sighed as he slid off the bed. Once standing he turned away from the mongrel and unzipped his body suit. He stepped out of it and tossed it to the side before turning to face the other.

"Why are you naked," Riki asked as he blushed a deep red at seeing the naked blond.

"Riki, I know you don't understand what you mean to me. Things will be difficult between us as they were previously, however I know that we can make it past this," Iason said as he crawled back onto the bed.

He curled up a bit, still concerned over what was going to happen next. "What are you talking about? Why me?"

The blond paused. He wasn't sure too sure himself. At the end of the day, the only reason he wanted Riki was because he saw him in a dream. Then when he woke up the next day, it was as if Riki had been with him forever.

"We are meant for one another," Iason said after a moment. "My system won't identify when the memories were created, but I recall having you by my side every day for years," he said softly. "I don't know what pulled us apart or why no one except I recall you."

Riki narrowed his eyes. He was still surprised that the Elite hadn't commented about him raising his voice. It was an internal debate for him to decide if he trusted him or not. "Is that why you called me a pet? I was your pet?"

Quietly Iason leaned back a bit, providing the mongrel a perfect view of his growing erection. "You were at one point, yes. I took you off the streets of Ceres and refused to let you leave. At some point I crossed a line with you that was never meant by Jupitar to be crossed," Iason said as he closed his eyes. "I think what made it all worse was that you made me develop emotions that were never programed into any elites."

"Is that why you're naked," Riki mumbled as he tried to look away but had a hard time.

"Don't be so embarrassed, my love," Iason said as he leaned forward to the table. He grabbed the medicine and held it out. "Drink this, Riki. I know how you were always hesitant to consume anything that you were unable to see the seal being broken on, but I hope you will trust me," he said softly.

Something inside of him told him that he should trust this man, but he found it hard to do. The last time he had trusted someone, he ended up as a slave to Mandrin. Guy…that bastard had sold him off without a second thought.

The question in his mind became if he wanted to try again. "I can't," he cried. "I can't trust anyone," he cried out as he curled his body close. "Never again!"

"Riki," Iason whispered. "You don't have to be afraid of me…you can trust me," he said softly. "I only want you to be happy."

"No…no…not after what…what Guy did," Riki cried as he tried to grab a blanket to wrap up in.

Iason growled when he heard the mongrels name. "Don't mention that worthless scum," Iason growled.

After a moment Iason sighed and set the medicine back down. "Lunch should be ready in a while. You should rest until then," he said as he slid off the bed. He walked straight into the closet and walked out after a few minutes. "When you are tired of being nude, you can put this on," Iason said, placing the loose clothes from his younger days on the bed.

"Says the naked guy," Riki mumbled when he was finally able to wrap up in the sheet.

The blond chuckled as he walked over to where he discarded his body suit. Quickly he stepped into the clothes and got dressed. "We do have one issue that needs addressed. You're in my bed," Iason said as he turned around. "You have three choices. Either you lay next to me, you sleep on the floor, or I can lead you to a different room."

Riki paused as he looked up at the blond. "I…." He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't get any weird feelings that he did in the past. And thus far this guy had only tried to help him. Perhaps… "I'll stay here," he whispered as he crawled to the middle of the massive bed. After all, there was plenty of room for them both to sleep, right?

Iason smiled as he crawled onto the bed. Without care of concern for the other, he scooted next to Riki and wrapped his right arm around Riki's chest. "Cal will wake us when lunch is ready," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Sleep for now."

"I can't sleep with you hanging on me. You're fucking heavy," Riki said as he tried to pull free but failed. "Fuck me," he mumbled.

"Hush or I might take you up on that offer."

Riki froze. "It wasn't an offer, ass hole," he responded, reverting to his old habits. He was going to push this Blondie as far as he could so that he could be let go and get his life back. Maybe even hunt down a certain prick and give him a little mongrel justice.

…

Quietly Riki sat in front of the railing on the balcony as he watched the sunset. He watched as stars started to fill the sky as time passed.

He pulled the sheet tighter around him as his mind went over the changes in his life.

In less than a year he had gone from trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night to living with the 2nd most powerful person in all of Amoi.

After the short nap, he had allowed the Blondie to carry him to the dining room. Once there they ate a simple lunch. He was surprised that food could taste so good. By how he felt now though, it was a strong possibility that they had drugged his food with something.

Once they had finished eating, Iason gave him the choice of where to go. That had been a small shock to him. Thinking for a bit he had decided to come outside where he now sat, waiting to see what would happen.

He froze when he heard the sliding door open.

"Master Riki, it's starting to get cold. Perhaps you should come inside," Cal said softly after he stepped onto the balcony. "Master won't be happy if you get sick."

Riki paused for a second. "I want to stay," he whispered.

Cal glanced inside as if to see if Iason was watching. "I will bring you a warmer blanket then," he said than waited. When there was no reply, Cal stepped inside to grab a blanket. Finally he walked back outside as he unfolded the blanket. "This should keep you warm," he said softly while he spread the blanket across Riki's shoulders. "If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks…" he froze, realizing that he didn't know this person's name.

The furniture waited for a moment, then smiled. "Cal," he said softly before walking back inside. He stopped when he saw Iason walking into the room. "Master, may I get you anything?"

"No," Iason said as he looked around for Riki. "Is he still outside?"

Cal nodded as he glanced at the window. "He requested to stay out there a little longer."

Iason smiled softly as he caught eye of the former pet. "You are dismissed for the night, Cal. Do as you wish," Iason said as he started towards the balcony.

"Master, may I ask a question," he asked quickly as his voice shook a bit.

"What is it," the blond asked softly, hiding the displeasure from not being able to go to his mongrel's side.

He looked down for a moment. He didn't know how to ask the question he needed to. "Master, do you plan to terminate me?"

The other turned with a slightly raised brow. "What is your reason for asking?"

"This is the second time you've said you don't need me for the night. I just…."

"No Cal, I have no plan to terminate you anytime in the future. I do request though that going forward you keep my business privet and not report it to anyone. Not Jupitar and not Raoul, clear," he asked as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Slowly Riki turned to look at Iason. He wasn't sure what to say to him anymore. "You drugged me," he said finally.

Iason chuckled as he walked over to the mongrel. "Yes, I had Cal use pain medication in your food since you wouldn't take it," he said as he sat down behind Riki. Slowly he started rubbing Riki's shoulders and back. "Do you like the view?"

Riki tensed a bit but relaxed after a moment. The man was using just enough pressure to make some of his aches go away. "It's amazing," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Why do I get to see it?"

"What do you mean," Iason asked as he tried to avoid attacking Riki's neck.

"Why did you choose me," he asked as a tear slipped from his eye.

Silently Iason thought about what to do next. Every fiber and connect in his body wanted to pin the pet down and take him; take what was his. "It was a mutual decision," he replied.

Pulling away, Riki turned enough to stare at the blondie. "I don't understand. If we were actually together, why were we apart? Why didn't you rescue me sooner?"

Iason was shocked. The only time he had ever seen Riki show such emotion was when he was punishing the other. But here his prideful mongrel was with tears down his face. "I don't know," he replied slowly. "Something happened and my mind was wiped, as were the minds of everyone we know. I woke up one morning and realized that you were not there anymore."

"What am I to you? You called me a pet…but a pet is just a mindless sex toy," he whispered. "I was Mandrin's pet…."

"I told you Riki, don't mention that name again," Iason said softly. "Riki, I love you."

Riki froze when he heard those words. After all they were words that made is heart flutter and sink at the same time. "I'm not ready to hear those words again," Riki said as he stood, wrapping the sheet tight around his body. He walked over to the railing and leaned on it, looking over the city.

"I don't believe you fully comprehend the position you are in, Riki," Iason said as he stood, letting the blanket remain on the chair. "I will do anything I can to make you happy, as I stated before. Tell me what you want, and it will be yours."

Riki sighed. "Pants would be a nice start," he mumbled.

Iason smiled as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Riki's waist. He placed his chin on the top of Riki's head and closed his eyes. "This is an easy problem to solve. Though, I have never had an issue with you walking around naked. I almost prefer it."

"Could you not hang on me," Riki growled.

"Let me rephrase," Iason said softly. "I am happy when you are happy. However, I am happier when I am holding you," Iason explained as he pulled Riki closer. "I will do this right this time, Riki. Last time I forced you to bend to my will and drove a wedge between us. There was mutual pleasure but you were always in pain."

He waited a minute while he felt the other breath. He wanted to make sure Riki was going to accept the information that he was provided so that they could be together once again. "I know you are scared and that you are afraid. I promise I will protect you."

"What if I don't want your protection," Riki asked softly. "What if I love someone in Ceres?"

Iason paused. There was no way Riki could love someone else. He knew that they were meant for one another; that was the only answer there could be. No matter what he would never lose Riki. "I know you don't. But I believe that there is something you want…scum that we both need to see dead."

Riki lowered his head and quickly turned just his head. He looked up at Iason with a firm look in his eyes. "How do you know about him?"

"He was your former lover," Iason mumbled. "If you want to call him that, anyways."

He nodded quietly as he looked back over the city. "He sold me out. He is the one that talked me into working at that club as security. Then he was with me when we got ambushed…but he didn't help defend. Instead he just stood there."

Carefully Iason picked up Riki and carried him inside. He set him on the couch then walked into his office. Grabbing a data slate, he returned and handed it to Riki. "You can locate clothes and have them delivered tomorrow," Iason said as he walked over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of wine and his pet a glass of bourbon. "Keep in mind I do get final say on the clothing before it can be purchased."

"I get the strange feeling I'm going to be walking around naked," Riki mumbled as he adjusted on the couch and started tapping on the tablet.

"I would not deny you that if you wish it," Iason replied as he sat down next to the other. He held out the glass with his right hand.

Carefully Riki took the glass and took a swig of the drink. "Oh man, that's the good stuff," Riki whispered as he savored the drink. "I've only ever tasted this high quality on other people's lip…" he paused after saying it. "Sorry," he mumbled as he set the drink down.

Iason shook his head before sipping his wine. "This bottle is a lower quality than I normally share. It was a gift from someone so and so. Far as quality goes, it's nothing special," Iason mumbled as he scooted closer to Riki.

"There's better quality," Riki asked as he tried to access the stores. "Why are all these fucking clothes just underwear?"

The blond laughed as he took the tablet. "You accessed the pet clothing store," Iason chuckled as he tapped the tablet. He pulled up a specific store. "Here you are."

Riki accepted the tablet and paused. "You're kidding me right? This is fucking bondage gear," Riki growled.

"You loved wearing leather pants and tank tops. Would it be wrong to believe that you would want to look over these kinds of shops? I rather like how the tight leather compliments your body," Iason said with a twinkle in his eye.

The mongrel blinked a couple of times as he stared at the blond. It was official, this guy was fucking crazy.


End file.
